1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a LCD device using the same, and more particularly to a transflective type LCD panel and a LCD device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers.
LCD panels are classified into several types such as reflective type LCD panels, transmissive type LCD panels and transflective type LCD panels according to sources of lights. The reflective type LCD panels use reflective plates to reflect an external light for providing light. The transmissive type LCD panels use backlight modules to generate a backlight for providing light. The transflective type LCD panels possessing the properties of the above-mentioned two types of the LCD panels use an external light (as the case in reflective type LCD panels) and a backlight (as the case in transmissive type LCD panels) to provide light.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a side view of a conventional transflective type LCD panel is shown. The transflective type LCD panel 100 includes a transflective plate 150 and a backlight module 110. By means of the transflective plate 150, the transflective type LCD panel 100 is capable of using both an external light L11 and a backlight L12 provided by the backlight module 110. However, the transflective plate 150 has lower transmission rate and lower reflectivity. When the transflective type LCD panel 100 is at the reflective mode, the external light is reflected by the transflective plate 150, so as to lower the overall light utilization rate.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a side view of another conventional transflective type LCD panel is shown. The transflective type LCD panel 200 includes a backlight module 210. Besides, the transflective type LCD panel 200 has a reflective plate 251 in each of the sub-pixels 270 to form a reflecting area 281. A light passing area 282 is formed outside the reflecting area 281 of the sub-pixel 270. The reflecting area 281 is capable of reflecting an external light L21, and the light passing area 282 allows a backlight L22 provided by the backlight module 210 to pass through. Thus, the transflective type LCD panel 200 is capable of using the external light L21 and the backlight L22 at the same time. At the reflective mode, the transflective type LCD panel 200 can display an image by using the reflecting area 281 to reflect the external light. However, as the sub-pixel 270 has both the reflecting area 281 and the light passing area 282, the aperture ratio of the transflective type LCD panel 200 at the transmissive mode and the reflective mode becomes smaller.